Super Mario Bros: The Lost Brother Part 2
by CaptainKodachrome
Summary: This takes place 3 hours after the events of the first part of our story. Dragon has given up his freedom so his family and friends may go free, but him and the others have a few tricks up their sleeves.


Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this story belong to their respective copyright owners. I, unpatented, own the titular character, Dragon Toadstool. Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Man, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon, Kingdom Hearts, Tekken, Banjo-Kazooie The Green Arrow, The Flash, Batman, Mickey Mouse and Friends, and all other characters depicted in this story belong to Nintendo, Sega, Bandai-Namco, DC, Square Enix, Rare, The Walt Disney Company, and Activision respectively. All copyrights were used with fair use, and do not infringe upon the copyright holders' rights.

Peach and Rosalina had miniature streams down their faces. Daisy hummed a dainty tune to try and lighten the mood. Mario rode Yoshi; Luigi brought Mario up to speed, while E. Gad tinkered with the Game Boy Horror. When they made it back, Peach burst through her bedroom door, and slammed it behind her. "Peachy, come out!" Mario cried. "No, leave me alone!" Daisy sat down on the comfort chair on the foyer. Luigi and E. Gad conversed, while Yoshi raided the royal fridge. Mario sat down next to Daisy. "Don't try making her come out; she won't." Daisy said. "Mario, we've-a got some news for you, and Peach." Mario jumped over to Luigi. I have deduced that with the help of some friends, we could possibly save Dragon." The Professor said with a grin. "Hmmm…" Mario crouched, and thought for a minute. "I think I might have a couple of recruits." Mario ran out the door.

Dragon was thrown into a cell. "You checked him right?" Bowser growled to Kyle. "We checked him thoroughly; he doesn't have anything on him." "Good. Now all I have to do is recapture Mario and Peach, and then I win!" Bowser laughed. "That's against the rules, turtle soup." Dragon said, smirking. "Silence! You don't have permission to speak." "May I speak?" "NO!" "Too bad, I'm king of the Mushroom Kingdom, I speak whenever I like. Oh and by the way, you didn't check thoroughly enough." Dragon took a power-up from his hand. "How?!" He absorbed its powers, and transformed into the cat suit. He then cut the bars and punched them out. "Breaking and exiting." Dragon said with a smug look on his face. Bowser growled, and threw a punch. Dragon jumped over his punch, and landed on top of Bowser. Bowser dove into his shell, and gave it a spin. Dragon flew off out into the Main Hall. He hit the ground, and preformed backwards somersault onto his feet. He flashed his eyes across the room. Shy Guys and Koopas were at the ready with Bullet Bill launchers. Wizenhimer, with a new wand, motioned for the Koopas to fire. 20 Bullet Bills zoomed their way towards Dragon. He jumped onto one, and leapfrogged his way over all of them; over the castle wall, and hit the ground running. Bowser ran after him, much faster than Dragon could run. Just when it looked like Bowser would trample Dragon to death, a fruit appeared out of nowhere, and beaned Bowser in the nose. It splatted all over his face, and he fell into lava. He swam his way out and jumped onto the mesh platform. The mesh glowed red-hot, with every step he took. Bowser charged again. This time he was hit by a speeding orange tornado. When it connected with his face, he spun in the wrong direction, and hit the floor. He looked up, and saw an orange figure standing there. He wore blue jeans, with brick red converse, and fingerless gloves. A mask flew around his head. "Nice shot, Crash." Aku-Aku said with a large wooden toothed smile. "You? Pft. I deal with meat like you in my sleep." Bowser snapped his fingers, and Kyle jumped in front of him. "Deal with the ugly marsupial." He said, as he ran past Crash, after Dragon. "I will slow him down, keep this plaything occupied." Aku-Aku said. He followed after Bowser. Crash aimed his fruit bazooka at Kyle. He fired, but just missed, as Kyle had jumped into the air. He landed a kick into Crash's stomach. "Whoa!" Crash hit the ground. Mario appeared out of nowhere, and stomped on top of Kyle. Thanks to instinct, Kyle retreated into his shell. Crash then slid into the shell, sending it into the castle wall. It crashed through the wall and pingballed its way around the castle. When it finally stopped bouncing around, Kyle retracted and flopped to the ground in dizzy pain. Crash and Mario, gave a High-Five, and went after Bowser.

Dragon had been dodging fists, and rolling away from double foot kicks. By the time Mario and Crash had caught up, Aku-Aku had been protecting Dragon by attaching to his face. "Crash, we can't take much more abuse from this overgrown turtle!" Mario jumped on top of Bowser's shell. He grabbed Bowser by the horns, and steered him into the Hall of Axes. Just before they would have been sliced to tiny pieces, Mario jumped off, while Bowser hit the axe. His shell clanged against the axe, and chipped one of the spikes. He jumped up, and looked at his shell. He looked back at his targets, who were now escaping. Ashnee, Clyde, and Wizenhimer came up behind. "Give the orders sir." Bowser grinned evilly. "Let them go." "Sir?" "I have a new plan. Just get to fixing the castle." Wizenhimer saluted, and walked back to the castle.

When Dragon walked through the door, he was squeezed by two girls. "Rosey, Peachy may I breathe?" The two princesses let go. Then before he could take a breath, Rosalina connected her lips to his. "Mmmff?" Dragon yelped, while being drowned in the kiss. "Um Rosalina, I think-a Peach wants to say hello to her bro." Mario said with a stifled laugh. She broke from the kiss, and Dragon stumbled to the floor. "Well… That was interesting…" He said with a labored breathing. He picked himself up from the floor, and spread his arms, preparing for a hug. Peach tackled him and they hit the floor. "Where have you been?" Peach cried. "I missed you too sis." They both laughed. Mario looked at them. "Well now maybe things will-a get back to normal-a."

"Wrong scum scrubber!" A high pitched voice said. "Oh no, it's Bowser Jr!" Luigi yelled. "That's Prince Bowser Junior, to you linguini licking losers!" He was in his own Clown Car, and had the cannon prepared to fire. "Papa sent me to get my real Mama." Peach looked grim. "No not you, her!" Junior said, as he pointed to Daisy. "Me?" He pulled out a net, and then zoomed his car through the Mario Bros, and E. Gad. Dragon jumped in the way, and took a hard hit. He flew backwards, and hit the open fridge. Crash jumped on top of the car, and shoved Junior off the wheel. He steered it outside and parked it. Junior hit the ground outside, and rolled down the hill into the crater from Dragon's robot battle. "Ow, no fair! You have me outnumbered. Oh wait a second… No you don't!" Junior whistled, and The Wario Bros, the Cult of Koopai, and Kyle appeared out of nowhere. "7 Versus 8? Recount demand." Dragon said. "11 versus 7." An anonymous voice said. Everyone looked on top of the castle. There stood a multi-colored ship, and three figures stood there; One a young man, one a duck, and the other a dog. "Let's go, Donald, Goofy!" They jumped from the castle, and hit the concrete. "I got it!" Donald said as he casted a thunder spell. The lightning splattered like paint all over the place. Goofy threw his shield, and beaned Wizenhimer's face. Sora jumped into the air, and slashed at Ashnee. She parried, and tried to slash at Sora. Sora dodged, and slashed the Keyblade. It connected to her nose, and she knocked over Kyle. Donald battled Wizenhimer, and Goofy battled the Wario bros. Dragon jumped in, and helped in the fight. Mario led the others inside to the castle. When they were all inside, they did a head count. Luigi yelled, "Where's-a Daisy!" When they burst out the door, Dragon and the others were picking themselves off of the floor. Junior had Daisy in her clutches, and they were flying away. "That's it, let's finish this, guys!" Sora threw his weapon, and zoomed up behind it. It collided with Wario; Sora battered him up, and then sent him on his way. Wario flew up into the sky screaming. Wizenhimer and Co. teleported away before Donald, and Goofy could get to them. Waluigi got down on the ground. "You all cheated. Next time we will cheat!" "Yeah, shut up stick bug." Dragon said as he tied Waluigi up with rope.

"What do you mean they had help?" Bowser growled to Junior. "Papa, I don't know who they were, but we have photos of them in the library. Junior threw Bowser a book opened to Sora Donald and Goofy's pictures. "My god." Bowser said as he stroked his horns. "I need to go somewhere." Bowser said, as he stomped his way into his room. He locked the door behind him. He walked up to a shell flag, and pulled it off. Behind it was a keypad, with foreign numbers on it. He typed a code, and a secret door open. "Sorry I'm late; I have a super big problem on my hands." "Heh heh, just sit down. The conference is starting." Heihachi said. "My fellow villains," Bowser said. "We have come upon a new threat..."

Waluigi was forced into the chair, tape removed from his mouth. "Ok let's start from the beginning." Dragon said with an angry face. "I say nothing, stinker!" Waluigi said with a big evil grin. Peach stepped up. "Let me handle this." She took a tennis racket and slapped Waluigi upside the head. "Spill the beans before I even out the other side of your waffle face!" The right side of Waluigi's face was tennis shaped. "Grrrr, I'm-a gonna have to reveal the secret plans." Waluigi said. "Bowser has teamed up with some big baddies, like a midget named Cortex." Crash's ears perked up. "Doctor Cortex is dangerous; me and Crash will have to deal with him." Aku-Aku said. "How much you wanna bet the Heartless is part of this alliance, guys?" Sora said to Donald and Goofy. "Uh garwsh, the King wouldn't team us up with these guys otherwise." Goofy said, scratching his head. "Doctor Eggman, M. Bison, Betrayous, and two guys named Ripto, and Gnasty Gnorc. That's all I know who's in the alliance. No more!" Waluigi said, with a big frown on his face. "Thanks." Dragon said. He and the others stepped from the basement. "Make him 'comfortable' in the royal cell." Peach said to a Toad as she walked by. "Well, we now know why Tiny Turtle took-a Daisy." Luigi said, sad and alone on the couch. "Don't-a worry bro. We'll get Daisy back! That's a promise." Mario said. Luigi frowned. "No frowning," Donald said. "No sad face, ok?" Sora and Goofy looked at each other. "I had to do the same. Just trust him." Sora said with a smile. "I hate to interrupt, but one of our own has just been captured." E. Gad said jogging everyone's memory. Suddenly a loud boom was heard. "This is it!" Sora said, as he pulled the Keyblade from thin air. A dark bomb crashed through the stained glass window. "Duck!" Dragon yelled as he hit the foyer. The bomb exploded, and Heartless swarmed the castle. Dragon smashed the glass on a sword display case, and took the Khopesh inside. "Sora, let's go!" Dragon said, as he charged soldiers swarming the main hall. Heartless sank into the floor, and went down into the basement. They freed Waluigi, and stole the hearts of the Toads down there. Donald yelled, "They're freeing Waluigi!" Sora stormed downstairs and burst through the door. The shine of the Keyblade scared the Heartless, and they dispersed. Waluigi kicked Sora out the door, and ran outside. "Im-a free you stinkers! Wayhahaha!" He zoomed past the castle grounds, and made towards Bowser's Castle. Peach screamed. "We have a bigger problem!" Heartless in the shape of Toads chased everyone around. Donald sent a gravity field down that crushed, and defeated them all. Mario was still hiding behind the fridge. "What were those-a things?" "They're the Heartless. Ansem and Maleficent used them to try and destroy worlds." Goofy said with a quick glance around. "So… they are part of this." Donald said. "Ok, well say hello to your new teammates." Sora said, as he rest the Keyblade on his shoulder.

Maleficent sat down on a chair in the board meeting room. "So you propose that you will give us half of the land you will acquire?" "Yes, all of the lower kingdom. It's more your guys' style anyway." Bowser said. "I will help the cause, if you can give me some of the wildlife to test on." Cortex laughed evilly. "See, that's what I need from everyone! A good evil guy." Bowser grinned. Eggman rubbed his balding head. "This time, Sonic won't interfere. He's off on some meaningless quest I tricked him into." Donkey Kong bashed away in his titanium cage. "I have sent Pac-Man into the labyrinth. It'll be ages before he comes back out!" Betrayous said, with a lightly amused chuckle. "How long until we can get some of the others on board?" Bowser asked Kamek. "Sir, it won't be too long as I've sent the message out already." Kamek said with a salute. "Good, and Cortex, when will you be able to get that fat gorilla under our control?" Bowser said as he bashed the top of the cage, quieting Donkey Kong. "Oh, not too long. Not too long indeed." Cortex scowled into the cage and straight into Donkey's frightened eyes.

"I don't care how we do it, but we have to rescue Daisy. She's my best friend." Peach said to Dragon while he sat and thought. "Peach, it's not like we can just barge in and make Bowser give us back Daisy. We have to come up with a plan of attack." "I have a plan; Attack" Peach said. She stepped out from the meeting room, and down the hall. "Sibling tensions can be rather high when one has been gone 16 years…" Dragon said with a faint smile. Mario was not amused. "I'm not sure your-a getting it, but everything that has happened is mostly your fault." "MY fault; how is any of this my fault?!" Dragon raised his voice. "We are at war here and you-a take this as a big joke! I don't-a know where you were all this-a time, but your mostly to blame for the downfall of the kingdom. Your disappearance sparked Bowser to kidnap the princess. Lives are in danger; including one of our dearest frien-" "She is one of my friends too! I may have returned, but I can't make miracles happen. That was your guys' last card. Figuratively speaking, we have to shuffle the deck; calm down and formulate a plan." "Dragon is right. Just barging in would be a bad thing. Not only would we be captured, but all of our worlds would be in serious danger!" Aku-Aku said to Mario. Mario plucked Aku-Aku from the air, and flung him across the room. Crash jumped up and caught him before he hit the wall. "Mario, cool it! There is no need to get in an irrelevant fight." Sora said, as he held Mario back from charging Crash. He broke free and charged full speed towards Crash. Crash warmed up his legs for a battle. He ran faster and slid underneath him. Mario saved himself, and landed on his feet. He took a Fire Flower from his pocket and absorbed it. After the flame settled Mario emerged from the flames and shot two plumes of flame from his hands. "It's Mario Finale! Duck and cover!" Dragon yelled as he hid under the meeting room table. The room went up in small flames, and then dissipated. Crash spun Mario into the wall and ran out to the courtyard. Dragon held Mario back as his power-up disappeared. "Hey, look tensions are super high right now. What we need to do is stop fighting!" Mario jumped backwards, and tried for a punch. Dragon reversed his hand, and brought Mario to a knee. "Sir, you need to calm down. All this fighting isn't getting us any closer to Daisy. Mario sighed. "Your-a right; I'm just stressed right now." Dragon lifted him back up and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, we'll get her back." Crash stepped back into the room. He put out his hand to Mario, and they shook. Mario sat down in a chair and calmed down. Luigi burst through the meeting room door. "Peach and Rosalina just walked out the door. I don't know where they are going." Dragon stepped outside and watched as Peach and Rosalina hopped in a Double Dash Kart. "Girls, where are you going?" Peach glared at Dragon. "To save Daisy." Rosalina said as the kart sped off towards Plaque Beach. Her eyes showed Dragon she was sorry. "They do realize they're going the wrong way right?" Luigi said. "Sora, let's go." "Go where?" I'm taking you on a joyride." Dragon said as he grabbed Luigi's Double Dash Kart. They hopped on, and sped after Peach and Rosalina. "That one's my favorite." Luigi said sorrowfully.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Tails grabbed him by the arm. "No problems bud. I just have something to help take care of." He sped off into the portal.

Pac-Man hugged Mrs. Pac-Man. He mouthed the words; provided that he can't talk, "I'll be home soon." He stepped through the portal.

"We're lost Peach." Rosalina said as she sat on the sand. "Rosey this is a shortcut. We'll be there soon. Peach faked a smile, and then looked at the small island out there on a sandbar. She fixed her eyes on two littles dots; one yellow, the other blue. Pac-Man shook Sonic's hand. "Glad to see you again." Pac-Man mouthed. "Sup bro?" Sonic said as he released his grip. Pac-Man lifted his hand; out of it came Pac Berries. He put out his other hand, and Sonic grabbed it. Pac-Man chomped his way to the mainland and hit the sand dunes. They spit the sand from their mouths, and greeted the princesses. Dragon and Sora stopped the kart. "Peachy, Rosie, we can talk about this." Dragon said. "I have nothing to say except goodbye." Peach jumped onto her kart. Pac-Man and Sonic stood in front of the kart. "Slow down girl, he may have something to say; whoever he is." Sonic said. Dragon looked into Peach's eyes. She suddenly fell asleep. "How did you do that?" Rosalina asked confused. I used my hypno-glasses to put her to sleep. Now all we need to do is take her back." Dragon said as he put the glasses back in his coat pocket. Sonic lifted her up, "I'll carry her back, and you guys take care of the karts." He sped off with her in his arms. "Wait, I say what goes!" Dragon said "You take her back, and we take care of the karts!" He grumbled, while he jumped onto the kart. "Come on Sora." Pac-Man jumped onto Peach's kart. He patted the seat, and invited Rosalina onto it.

Ripto stepped into the meeting room. "I have arrived." Gnasty Gnorc stomped up behind him. "Where are the drinks and snacks?" He chuckled as he walked up to the table lined with food. "Great to see you Ripto." Bowser said as he shook Ripto's tiny hand. "Take your seat." "With pleasure… Gnorc! Get over here, you gluttonous goon!" Gnasty walked over and sat down. "Now, what is your nemesis up to?" Bowser asked. "We haven't seen him in days; then we got your invitation." Gnorc said. "Don't speak out of line, stupid Gnorc! Or I'll send you back to Skele's Badlands from where I found you, burning in a crater and jumping around like a fool!" Ripto sighed. "As stupid as he is, he is also right. Spyro has seemingly disappeared." Bowser laughed. "Great. I'm sure you've met Cortex before." "Ripto, quite some time." Cortex shook Ripto's hand. "I prefer you don't touch." He said. "Oh, Bowser I have finished brainwashing the dumb gorilla." He laughed evilly. Donkey Kong marched into the meeting room. He had a hat strapped to his head. "Excellent, let's get him to defeat Dragon." Bowser snapped his fingers, and Donkey Kong walked out the door. "With the miniature camera I have attached, we can watch all the action from here." Cortex said with a mischievous grin.

Peach woke up in her room. "What? Where?" She sat up, and saw Dragon watching her. "Glad your awake." He grinned. "The time's 10:30, and you've been asleep for quite a while. "How did we get back here, and why are you in my bedroom?" she asked inquisitively. "I got worried, and Sonic carried you back home." Dragon said. Mario walked into the room. "Oh Peach, are you-a wakey?" Dragon stepped outside. "I'll let you guys talk." He shut the door. Rosalina put her arm around Dragon. "How is she doing?" "Good, she's awake. But she's gonna stay up all night while we sleep." Dragon chuckled. "You're welcome to sleep with me in my room." Dragon said. "That's smooth; smooth enough." Rosalina smiled.

Luigi set up places for everyone to sleep in. "Sorry guys, We-a weren't expecting so many guests." "We all will be fine. Crash could sleep on a pile of rocks and millipedes; He wouldn't care." Aku-Aku said, with a smile.

"This terrain is different from what I'm used to, but I have to stop Ripto, and Gnasty Gnorc!"

The next morning, everyone got up and was ready by 8:00. Yoshi and Professor E. Gad had left on account to other matters the night before. When everyone was ready, they all met in the Meeting Room. "This meeting is now in session." Dragon called out. "Rollcall." Peach declared. "Mario," "Check." "Luigi," "Check." "Rosalina," "Here." "Sora," "Present" "Donald," "Here." "Goofy" "A-hyuck, here!" "Crash," "Whoa!" "Sonic," "That's my name; don't wear it out." "Pac-Man," Pac-Man jumped. "Great we're all here." Toadsworth said. "We have some news from the spy toads we sent out." Peach said. "Heartless and giant dinosaur creatures are guarding our gates, making sure no one gets out." Toadsworth looked at everyone in the room. "Now we must create a battle plan so we can get rid of these brutes." He said with enthusiasm. "Toadsworth, I don't mean to lower your expectations, but we only have 10 people." Dragon said. "Hrmm, he may need a 10-man strategy." He said sheepishly. "We will have 11 if our friend arrives soon." Aku-Aku said. Mario scratched his head. "Yeah I wonder what's-a taking him so long?" "Who are we talking about here?" Dragon asked questionably. "Spyro; he should be here soon enough." Aku-Aku said with a frown. "Well, we'll just have to make do until then." Dragon sighed.

Spyro looked out over the Soda Jungle. "Wow this place is bigger than the Dragon Realms." He squinted at the tiny castle terrace in the distance. "If I can charge from here to there, it should take only half an hour." He thought to himself. Just then a koopa came from the shrubbery. "Hey, who are you?" the koopa queried. "I'm just a tourist." Spyro said joking. "By decree of Lord Bowser, you are und-" Before he could finish his sentence he was charged into the poisonous soda water below. "I guess they're on to me already. I'd better hurry; come on Sparx!" They sped off into the jungle.

They shook hands. The plan was set, and Dragon and company were ready to take off to the gate to deal with the enemies at the gate. "Mario, you and Crash take the south side, and Me and Donald will get them from the front." Dragon gave out the orders.

"Duh, we's gonna win fer sure." The riptoc said to the heartless. The heartless nodded in agreement. Dragon and Donald looked down. "Ready?" Donald asked. "If you are sir." Dragon replied. They jumped on top of the riptoc, and knocked him down to the floor. The heartless tried to attack, but it got ran through with Dragon's khopesh. More heartless swarmed the area. Crash body slammed into three heartless, while Mario swung his hammer, sending them all into the gate wall. They disintegrated and sank into the ground. "Clear." Mario said. The riptoc pushed Dragon and Donald off, and took them to the ground. Crash dashed to protect them, but was kicked into a tree. Mario swung his hammer, but got it snapped in half. "Ha, I'm too hard headed for yas." The riptoc chuckled. "That's-a obvious." Mario threw a punch, but his punch was countered. The riptoc picked Mario up, and launched him over the castle wall. "You alls are pitiful. I-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit from the side. "Stay down." Spyro said. Crash, the only one still conscious stood up. "Hey Crash, it's been some time. Your look never changes." Spyro said, as he stood on his hind legs, and put out a paw. Crash shook it vigorously, and walked over to Dragon, and Donald. "Bloopers' tentacles, those rhino things pack a punch." Dragon said. "They're called Riptocs, and they are dangerous." Spyro said "Oh by the way it's nice to meet you, Dragon." "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Dragon shook his paw.

Donkey Kong stepped into town. "Ooh, ooh" Donkey Kong gibbered out. The toadette did not notice the control device on his head. "Hello, if you're looking for the castle, it's right there." She said. Donkey Kong made his way to the castle, hell-bent on tying Dragon in a knot.

Riptocs surrounded the castle walls. Thanks to Peach's request, the gate was closed, and locked. "They're pretty dumb. They shouldn't get in here. I doubt they can even see the door." Spyro said to Dragon once they were back at the castle. "So, Bowser is holding us in so we can't get to Daisy." Dragon played through his head. "That cheater, he said he would leave everyone alone if I came along quietly." "Well, to be-a honest, you did escape. That does kind of break the rules." Luigi said. "We're going to need a new, sneakier plan." Goofy said. Crash waved his hands. "I think Crash has an idea." Aku-Aku said as he watched Crash's movements carefully. "Whoa!" Crash yelled. "Let's try sneaking around them, and then take them out from behind. Then they can't send in reinforcements, because they won't know." Aku-Aku said. "That meant all of that?" Rosalina asked. "No, that's the plan I came up with. I have no idea what Crash said" Aku-Aku said, with an apologetic look in Crash's direction. Crash glared at him.

Daisy woke up from her air sickness coma. She found herself in a cell. "Hey, where am I?" She ran up to the bars. Bowser Jr. slept in front of the bars. "Hmph, I guess I'm going to have to save myself." She took a hair pin from her dress, (Where did that come from?) and started fumbling with the rock lock that held her in the prison.

Peach and Rosalina stood out on the terrace, preparing for a dip in the royal hot tub. "What a horrible week. First, we get captured, then I reunite with my brother, then he gets ripped from me again. Then we reunite again! It's an emotional roller coaster." Peach said with strained voice as she leapt into the hot tub. "Ooh, be careful; it's rather hot right now." She squealed. "I will." Rosalina said. She too leapt right into the hot tub. Dragon stepped outside. "Nice swimsuit, Rosie." He winked. Rosalina blushed, and sunk her shoulders under the scalding water. "I'd love to join you ladies, but I've got things to attend to." "What's that supposed to mean?" Peach asked questionably. "Oh me, Spyro, Sonic, and Pac-Man are going to sneak out to Bowser Path." "But what about Mario; is he coming too?" "He's staying to help with the gate goons. I wouldn't want to go back if I just got captured." Rosalina smirked. "But you are." Dragon thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah I guess I am." He chuckled. "Well, you two enjoy yourselves. We'll be back with Daisy soon." He promised. Dragon walked out to the foyer. "We're ready; how about you?" Sonic asked. "I need to go change." Dragon said. He ran into his bedroom, and changed. When he came out he wore his knight coat with his orange converse. He still wore his knight gloves; still a little big for him, and he had his new khopesh strapped to his back. "Great I'm ready for some running." Sonic said. "Oh we aren't gonna run. God, that would take too long; we're going to use Peach's bedroom Mario picture. "I-a didn't know there was a portal in my picture." Mario said while he beat Luigi in Rock-Paper-Scissors. "Surprise!" Dragon said. "Race you slowpokes!" Sonic sped up to Peach's bedroom. When Dragon, Pac-Man, and Spyro made it upstairs, all that was left of Sonic was a ripple in the picture. Spyro jumped into it next. Before Dragon and Pac-Man could enter, a loud crash startled them. "Hey, Donkey K-aaah!" Mario yelled as Donkey Kong picked him up, and launched him. Luigi charged, but he too was easily batted away. Sora, Crash, Donald, and Goofy were away guarding the gate, so Dragon and Pac-Man put up their dukes, and prepared to be torn to shreds. Donkey charged at full speed in Dragon's direction. Before Dragon was ran into, Mario bashed him with his hammer. "Guys, Go!" he yelled as he jumped on top of the raging gorilla. Dragon lifted up Pac-Man, and ran upstairs as fast as he could go. He threw Pac into the portal, and then dived in himself. "This is-a Mario, we need you back here at the castle." Mario said into a walkie-talkie strapped to his waist. Peach and Rosalina rushed in from the balcony. "Mario! Look out!" Peach screamed. Mario understood, and rolled back away from a bone crushing somersault. Crash spun the door down, and aimed his Fruit Bazooka. He aimed straight at the remote control device on Donkey Kong's head, and then fired. The wumpa fruit shot the device off of the enraged gorilla's head and on to the floor. Donkey Kong stopped, and shook his head. "Donkey Kong, what were you thinking?!" Luigi scolded. He hung his head low and sat down in the corner. "This device is Cortex's; the gorilla did not know what he was doing." Aku-Aku said. Crash picked up the device and handed it to Mario. "We need to get this to Professor E. Gad at his village observatory."

With a triple flip, Dragon landed on the forest grass. Wild Wigglers and Yoshis scampered around. Sonic and Spyro sat under a tree. "Took you guys a while to get here." Spyro said. Dragon looked up into the sky. The sun was setting in the west. "This forest can be dangerous at night, we need to be careful. Oh, and Spyro don't breath any fire. You could set the place on fire." Spyro stood up. "Ok but things get bad, they'll also get toasty." He said with a mischievous smile. "This place is sacred. No unearthly invaders will be able to get here, which means no riptocs, and no heartless." Dragon said, looking at the pink force field surrounding the outskirts of the forest. "Then why bring the sword?" Pac-Man mouthed. "In case of carnivorous wigglers, and piranha plants." Dragon said. "Oh, now you tell us." Sonic said, with a worried look.

Cortex bashed at the keyboard controls. "Curse you, Crash Bandicoot! Always getting in the way of everything!" He took out his plasma gun and shot the screen into smoldering bits of metal, and glass. "Time out, Cortex. Take a break from everything for a while." Bowser said with a grim look.

Daisy had picked the lock, now all she had to do was open the door gently and quietly, so not to wake Bowser Junior. She eased it in the open position. It creaked so loudly the guard outside took a look. "Prince Junior!" The koopa was about to yell, but he got hit with a baseball bat before he could say it. She snuck upstairs and into the throne room. It was empty, but Bowser had accidentally left the secret door open. She got down on her knees and crawled to the open meeting room. Heihachi Mishima and his grandson Kazuya stood in front of Bowser. "Dragon is in the forest. You believe your grandson can beat him?" Bowser asked. "Ha! Don't make me laugh. If anyone could beat that little king, it's my grandson." He patted Kazuya on the shoulder. "I still don't like you, but if it will make me better than Jin, I'll do anything." Kazuya said as he bowed. "Also, you might want to check over there." He said, pointing to where Daisy was hidden. She tried to run, but a Badnik stopped her. "Get her Grounder!" Scratch said to the drill bot next to Eggman. "No, you're right next to her; you get her!" "Oh, for god's sake!" Bowser charged and grabbed Daisy from the ground. "How'd you get out?" Daisy kicked him in the chin. "You rotten flame pipe!" She flailed and yelled while Bowser cradled her back to her jail cell. Kazuya jumped out the window.

While all this was happening, Dragon, and co. had been battling the many creatures lurking in the woods. Wigglers and primitive Shy Guys jumped from left and right, trying to take down the four intruders. Dragon, instead of hurting them, just threw them to the side, or just sidestepped out of their reach. Just when it looked like they would all be eaten alive, a loud eerie cry pierced through the entire ruckus. The wild creatures scampered off into the woods, retreating. "What was that?" Sonic asked, as he twiddled with ear. "Sparx, take a look for us." Spyro said. Sparx buzzed an answer, and zoomed off into the dark woods, all that was left of him was a faint golden light. They waited not even 2 seconds, and Sparx zoomed back, his eyes even wider than before. He shuddered in fright. "What's up buddy?" Spyro asked. A twig snapped, and there stood a man in light body armor. He was shirtless, and wore gloves much like Dragon's. "Hello sir, who are you?" Dragon said. He walked up and stuck out his hand. Kazuya took his hand and flipped it behind Dragon. "Oh I see what this is." He smiled mischievously, and then performed a somersault. Kazuya landed on his back side. "He's hostile, you guys move it!" Spyro yelled. They all tried to get away, but Kazuya kept up, and side kicked Sonic into a tree. "Hey, mess with the hedgehog, you get the quills!" He sped up and tried to kick Kazuya. Instead he was countered, and was thrown face first into another tree. Sonic stopped trying; he was in too much pain. Pac-Man took a different approach, and made a fire hydrant appear out of nowhere. He then wound up a punch, but instead used it to throw a key. The key rolled lightning fast at Kazuya. Kazuya saw it even before it was thrown, so he grabbed it, and threw it back. The key connected to the fire hydrant, and it broke apart; spilling water everywhere. This gave Pac enough time to get a punch on Kazuya. Kazuya wiped his face, searching for blood. "I know you." He said to Pac-Man. "I created you." Pac-Man mouthed. "And I will be the one to destroy you!" Kazuya yelled, catching Pac-Man by surprise, and smashing him in the stomach. Before he could do anymore damage, he was hit at over a hundred miles an hour by Spyro, and Sparx. With the use of his wings, Spyro conjured up a strong wind, and blew Kazuya farther back. Kazuya back flipped, and landed on a tree. "Foolish dragon, you don't know who you're dealing with." Then with a twist of the wrist, he shot a bolt of Blood Lightning at Spyro; knocking him out almost instantly. "This battle is between you, and me." He said to Dragon. "Whatever you say, thunder fingers." Dragon said, as he put up his fists. Kazuya charged at Dragon, while Dragon charged at Kazuya. They both threw a punch. But instead, Dragon had faked one, and swung Kazuya around behind him. With his gained momentum, Kazuya was stumbling his way towards a tree. Before he smashed his face into it, he kicked it in half. "Nice trick." Dragon said. "You will surely die." Kazuya said, his one red eye pulsing.

Luigi knocked on the door. "Professor, it's-a me Luigi!" The door opened, and out stepped E. Gad in a pair of Fly Goggles. Luigi yelped, and jumped into Sora's arms. "Oho, sorry old boy. I simply forgot to take these things off" He put them in his lab coat pocket. "Now what can I do for you youngsters today?" Crash showed him the device. "This looks like a mind control device. It has a Neo Cortex's symbol on it." He said with a puzzled look on his face. Aku-Aku look shocked. "You know Cortex?" The professor laughed. "Why, I haven't seen a mind control device since me and Cortex were in kindergarten." He laughed. "I might as well keep it here since this is good intellectual study." He put it in a glass case. A ring was then heard. The Gameboy Horror flashed to life. "Who is this?" Luigi said. "This is Dragon, no time to explain how I got to you guys, but I have a guy after me, and he's a tough egg to crack. Kazuya was heard grunting. "Quit dodging!" Kazuya said in an irritated voice. "We'll send Sora and Rosalina there right away!" Luigi turned off the Horror, and turned to the two. "How do we get there?" Sora asked. "We'll show you." Mario and Luigi both said at the same time.

There were bruise marks all over Dragon's face; Kazuya was the same. Dragon took a dragon suit from his pocket and transformed into Dragon …err Dragon and shot a powerful fireball in Kazuya's direction. Kazuya jumped out of the way, and the fireball caught a tree on fire. Before they knew it, the whole forest was on fire. "No!" Dragon yelled. Kazuya kicked Dragon in the face, and then picked him up by the neck. "Too simple." Just before he crushed Dragon's windpipe, a Luma shot a star bit in his face. The impact surprised him, and in turn made him drop Dragon. Dragon landed on his feet, and took a mushroom from his coat. He ate it, and then all his wounds were healed. It would take a bit for his strength to return, so he dove behind a tree that wasn't on fire. Rosalina and Sora landed and prepared they're weapons. "Deep Freeze" Sora yelled, and Ice fell from the sky and quenched the flames. Rosalina yelled to Sora. "Keep him busy, I'll help Dragon!" "Bring it on Kung Fu Man." Sora said in a mocking voice. "How dare you interfere with our battle!" Kazuya said. Sora turned from his Normal form to his Valor Form. This made him a lot more powerful, and more than a match for Kazuya. "Nice clothes change." Kazuya said. "But you're still no match for me." "Your right, I'm more than a match for you." Sora said as he pulled off his Trinity Limit move. The explosive light shot through Kazuya, and shot a stinging pain through him. Rosalina looked at Dragon, he was tired still. "Let me help." She said. She conjured up a star bit. "Open wide." She shoved it in his mouth. "This should get your energy up." She smiled. Dragon stood up, and walked out onto the battlefield. Sora's Valor form had worn off, and he was now weak against the Blood Lightning. "Dragon, catch this!" He threw Dragon a blue item. As soon as he caught it, his Knight's tunic turned completely blue, and he felt a strange energy flow through his body. He took out his khopesh, and saw that the sword was blue as well. "You've taken my Wisdom form; I'm sharing my magic power with you, and your clothes soak up magic power just like mine!" Kazuya was angry. "ENOUGH INTERFERENCE!" He yelled, as he shot Blood Lightning at Dragon. Instead of getting shocked, Dragon lifted his sword, and the energy dispersed across it, making it stronger. "Thanks for that one, there." Dragon said. He lifted the khopesh, and yelled, "Stop!" Kazuya stopped in his tracks. "Sora, I might need some help here. You too Rosie." Dragon said. They both stood behind him. "Let's get this party started." Sora said. The all took their weapons, and launched them all at the same time. The triple impact sent Kazuya up into the sky; out of the barrier, and far, far away. Dragon's clothes returned to normal, and he tossed the wisdom form back to Sora. "Thanks guys." Dragon said. "We're all a team, we work, live, and stick together." Rosalina said. Sonic, Pac, and Spyro all got up. "Man, what happened?" Spyro asked, shaking his head. Dragon, Sora, and Rosalina all laughed. "Nothing important, let's just get you all home. We'll have to postpone our castle siege for a while, and come up with a better plan." Dragon, and co. jumped through the Mario picture nailed to a tree.

The alarm screamed. "Alert, video game factory worker is escaping, all units after her." The witch jumped over the barbed wire wall. "At last I am back. It's time to find Banjo, and give him a smack." Gruntilda cackled.

To Be Continued…


End file.
